


Delicate

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Harry pines after Draco while Draco pines after Harry until they find a mutual opportunity to end the give and take.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Nearlyconscious, O is, I think, my most favourite of Damien Rice's work. While this isn't a song fic, the album inspired this story. Happy Christmas!

**Delicate**

Harry watched him leave and felt bereft at the loss even though the man didn't even care that Harry existed. Draco Malfoy had little to nothing to do with him since the end of the war. He'd done all the right things, returned his wand, testified, and still, the man had hidden away in his ivory home like a shut-in.

Many things had changed in the wizarding world, and yet, some things remain the same. It was inappropriate, he told himself, to watch after Malfoy, but he couldn't help himself.

He'd celebrated and mourned with the rest of the world and now he only wanted to be left alone to find his way. So he rather understood Malfoy's withdrawal and yet, it made him desire the times when he'd had a nemesis as well. 

Fighting with Malfoy had given him a reason to live, even if it was just to prove that he had something to prove. He missed it and when he'd said something of the like to Hermione, she'd looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

Draco could feel Potter's eyes on him no matter where he was. He'd noticed him everywhere it seemed, and more and more he revealed in the sensation. But the attention from the Chosen One of the Golden Trio was not real. There was nothing Draco could offer him that wouldn't lead to both of their downfalls. 

Potter was too good, too innocent, despite the war for Draco. Life moved on and most of the time it was easy for him. His father's money had done its part to clear his name, even though it was forever tarnished by the brand on his arm.

Still, he looked back and met the stare. He felt the challenge there and he fell into Potter's green gaze. Power washed over him, both magical as well as masculine, and Draco felt like cold water ran through his views. While there was something there, something had always been there between him and Potter, but now more than ever, it was forbidden.

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

Draco watched Potter from across the room. His taste in clothing had improved since Hogwarts. He still had that slender, underfed look and yet, someone had swooped in and shown him that more than off-the-rack existed.

He had no doubts it was Granger that had done so because her Weasel was just as sartorially turned out as Potter. Both men cut an impressive figure in the black, bespoke dress robes. Granger, too, looked a vision in a crimson set of witches wear that left little to the imagination.

It was almost scandalous the way the three of them appeared everywhere in society together. Sometimes the Weaslette was with them, but most often as of late that had changed and Draco noticed. The press had noticed as well.

The only thing more unseemly was the reports of Potter's indiscretions with men. Not that the suspicions could be corroborated, properly, but still Draco wondered if it were true.

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

Harry felt eyes on his back and ignored the sensation. It was normal to feel this way every time he attended one of the Ministry's functions. Still, this interest felt familiar, knowing, and like coming home.

He twirled Hermione around the dance floor, listening with half of an ear as she prattled on about whatever cause she had picked up recently.

"Are you even listening, Harry?"

"Hrmm," Harry confirmed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped away when the song ended. She bowed and took his arm again when another song started. "You're being watched."

"Cheers, darling. Tell me something I don't know."

Hermione snorted inelegantly. "There's no need to be rude."

"I'm always being watched. This is not news."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Oh, yes, I can see the headlines now. Harry Potter causes a scene at the latest Ministry do. Reporter sues after Potter tunes him up."

"You know you could go ask him to dance."

"Who?"

"Your admirer."

Harry's eyes searched the room, trying to catch the familiar gaze that went with the feeling. Steel grey met his look and Harry missed a step. The intensity was still there and it made his throat dry. He watched Malfoy for the entire dance and when it ended, Malfoy was the first one to look away. Harry led Hermione back to their table.

"Distracted more this time than usual."

"Sorry," He looked back down at her and grinned. "I have no idea what you mean."

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

Harry stood in the atrium, watching people leave in droves. The lines for the Floo were long, but the eyes were back on him again as he stood behind Neville and Ginny. Malfoy was two lanes over, his mother clinging to his arm, and Harry drew in a breath.

His hair, longer than he'd worn it during school, flowed down his back in a sheet of white. The robes he had on, a steely blue-grey, were high necked and fitted and yet, even with the cold beauty of Narcissa Malfoy beside him, Harry thought Malfoy stood out.

He turned and met Harry's gaze, his long hair shifting across his shoulders. The pale waterfall of hair was straight as a board and Harry had a fierce desire to see it mussed. He could almost scent some masculine hair potion, musk and cashmere, and the urge to run his fingers through the lengths was irresistible. 

He nodded at Malfoy and the acknowledgement was returned. Malfoy arched a brow and Harry inclined his head, both of them sharing the glances until they reached the Floo hearths at the same time.

"Potter," Malfoy called.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy helped his mother into the Floo then followed, his eyes remaining on Harry until they spun away.

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

It wasn't an immense surprise when Potter stood up for Granger on her wedding day. Rumours persisted about her parents being lost in the Muggle world. It was downright scandalous, though, when Neville Longbottom wed Ginevra Weasley, and Potter attended the wedding with a strange Muggle man on his arm; a tall blond one that had blue eyes.

Draco stared at the wedding photos in _The Prophet_ as Potter twirled with both the new Mrs Longbottom as well as his Muggle. They cut a remarkable figure on the dancefloor in the ballroom at the Longbottom Estate. Potter in the Muggle tuxedo with tails that flared when he was spun by the Muggle.

Draco told himself that he imagined Potter's eyes staring into his own each time they turned around in the society images. Closing his eyes, he could see himself in the Muggle's place, Potter's arms around him, and it made his chest ache.

"Well, look at that." His father's voice was shocked. 

"Yes, Father?" Draco didn't move the paper to look at Lucius as his face was flaming, and he was certain it would give away his desires.

"A Muggle at a Wizard wedding. It figures it would involve the Weasleys and Potter."

"I happen to think Mr Potter looks very striking," Narcissa answered and both Draco and his father lowered the rag to stare at her. "They even managed to shoot the Girl Weasley's good side."

Lucius huffed. "As if that shade of red ever had a good side."

****

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_ **

Harry exited the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron and brushed the soot from his robes. He stepped away only to hear the fire flair again and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

Potter," he greeted and Harry just stared at him before answering.

"Malfoy."

"Are you going to stand in the way all morning?"

"Sorry," Harry offered and headed to the back of the pub.

Malfoy followed him as he stepped through the back door and into the entrance area of Diagon Alley.

Drawing his wand, he tapped the access sequence, the feeling of Malfoy's eyes on his back the entire time.

Harry stepped aside and waved his hand for Malfoy to precede him. "Enjoy your day, Malfoy."

"And you, yours, Potter." 

Malfoy walked in front of him and as Harry tread on his heels into the Alley, he inhaled the scent of leather and smoke. It was just as expensive as Harry imagined it would be if he'd ever gotten close enough to scent Malfoy when terror wasn't bleeding from his pores.

Harry watched him saunter down the Alley, his hair hanging down in a sheet. Only this time Harry noticed it wasn't quite as straight as he'd seen it every time before. The ends of the long strands curled just below his shoulder blades.

The platinum locks just begged to be mussed and Harry had the urge to reach out and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Malfoy turned into Twilfitt and Tatting's and Harry pressed on. He still had to visit Gringotts before heading to the robe shop himself. The thought came unbidden that he hoped that Malfoy was still there when he returned.

His desires were presented before him when Harry left the bank and Flourish and Blotts. He stopped and watched Malfoy be fitted.

Despite how tall Malfoy was, he still stood on a small stool, his back to the window. A basted dark green robe was on his wide shoulders, and it cut off at his hips. His long legs were clad in the same dark green as another man checked the break for his trousers.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. He'd had suits made for him before. The Muggle tuxedo that Ginny insisted on for the wedding still hung in his closet, but it wasn't anything he'd wear again. There was just something about a well-fitted set of clothing on a man that just screamed sex and masculinity.

Malfoy's head turned and Harry met his gaze. He returned the smirk that he was given and took a deep breath as he gathered his courage. He pushed into the shop. 

The little tinkling bell caused the men working on Malfoy to look up. Malfoy stared at him, and Harry stared right back.

"Hello," Harry said. "When you've time, I'd like to be fitted."

"Of course, Mr Potter. Please have a seat. Olivia will be right in with some tea. " The man snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. 

Harry took the cup and settled in a chair watching Malfoy surreptitiously as the tailors finished his robes.

"What style of robes are you looking to acquire, Mr Potter?"

Harry jerked his eyes from Malfoy's arse and cleared his throat. "I don't know. I just felt the need to have a bespoke set in my wardrobe."

The tailor grinned and nodded. "We can provide anything you like, Mr Potter."

Malfoy snorted and Harry ignored him. 

"It usually takes three fittings, so I'll need to know when you want the suit."

"Er.."

"If I may, Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Harry nodded. "I put myself in your capable hands."

Malfoy arched a brow and turned to the tailor at his feet. 

"Let's start with a shawl cut, double-breasted jacket, fitted, of course as Mr Potter is quite lean. Moulded trousers with a mid-break, House style, if you please, Marcus."

"Do I want to know what you just ordered for me?" Harry inquired as he was prodded up on a stool.

"You've much to learn about being tailored, Potter, but allow Marcus and Guillaume to work their magic. I promise you won't be disappointed." Malfoy shook his head and chuckled.

Malfoy stayed for his entire fitting, watching as Harry was measured and questioned. He gave all his opinions on colour and cloth, as well as layers, textures and patterns. Harry ended up with several new pieces being ordered by the time Malfoy was finished.

They stepped out on to the Alley and Harry side-eyed Malfoy. "Did you have fun?"

Malfoy stepped closer to Harry and Harry straightened, watching Malfoy as he leaned in. As he spoke Harry could smell the tea they drank and almost missed Malfoy's answer.

"More entertainment than I've had for quite some time."

"Glad to be useful," Harry deadpanned.

"It is convenient that I can think of many uses for you, Potter."

His eyes roamed over Malfoy and before he could say anything else, Malfoy's mouth was on his. He groaned, eyes still wide as he stared into Malfoy's silver gaze. He wrapped his hands in Malfoy's lapels and Apparated them to his flat.

Panting, Harry broke the kiss as he pushed Malfoy against the wall. "Are you mad?"

Malfoy gave him a lazy look. "Quite possibly, but you have been asking for that all day. Dare I say begging for it for quite some time, even."

Frustrated, Harry ran his hands through his hair and leaned in. Malfoy bent and Harry was on him this time, his mouth biting into Malfoy's.

Hands roamed over clothing, loosening buttons and threading through the fabric to get at one another's skin. 

Nothing had ever felt like this, not even when he'd had Nigel after Neville's wedding. There was something about Malfoy that Harry just had to have and it seemed as if Malfoy was content on pursuing the same goal.

Harry's hands delved into Malfoy's robes and wrapped his hand about the generous length hidden in the depths of his clothing.

Malfoy hissed and his head banged back around the wall as Harry stroked him. His long arms reached for Harry and Harry snuggled in close, his eyes falling shut as Malfoy's cool fingers enfolded his flesh. 

They stood like that, holding on to one another and then Harry moved in even closer, let go of Malfoy and held them together flesh to flesh. He canted his hips and moaned at the friction.

Malfoy clenched his other hand in Harry's shoulder, nails digging through the thin cloth of his shirt. His lip curled and a hissed spell escaped, soothed the burn of skin on skin.

Harry reached up and pulled Malfoy down into another kiss, still trying to stroke and thrust at the same time. Malfoy moved with him until they were both spent. Harry leaned against Malfoy, their foreheads rested together as they breathed in each other's faces.

"Does this mean you are going to stop eye-fucking me at the Ministry?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry leaned back and grinned. "No, no. Now, I'll just fuck you at the Ministry, Draco."


End file.
